demon princess
by Hiding dormant in the shadows
Summary: Yukiko lost her family to her brother who want her as a mate. Even though she is youkai and he is Hanyou. She meets two men who in which she changes their lives forever and changes their thoughts on life, will they learn to get along and share her as a mate or will they be at each others necks for all times. REad and find out. Sucky summary but please read the story.


**Hey guys, had this idea bouncing around inside my head for a while so I decided to post it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

_I gasped as I ran, my silk Kimono ripping on the branches as I raced past them._

_'Please don't let him catch me, I can't die yet,' I thought frantically looking around, his scent was close._

_I whimpered as I cut my foot on a rock._

_"Little sister, how long do you plan to run." His voice rang through the trees._

_"Long enough to live," I growled,_

_"You know that isn't long enough, little Yuki," he snickered, he was right behind me now. "I will make you my Mate little sister,"_

_"Youkai's don't mate with hanyou's," I said, he grabbed me from behind and slammed me into the tree._

_"We're going to have to change that, aren't we? he looked at me with his cold red eyes. his once blue hair now turning black._

_"NO, GET OFF ME," I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "BROTHER THIS IS WRONG," HE started to pull at my kimono._

* * *

" Ki- up, Yu- Wa- Up, Yuki WAKE UP," A voice screamed, I shot up, I saw the group I was traveling with look at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, as though I didn't just have a nightmare.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Kagome said. looking at me with wide eyes.

"Not to mention the tears," Shippo said, Kilala came up and nuzzled my cheek.

"I am fine," I said, hugging myself.

"Fine my ass," Inuyasha said, "You were uncontrollably sobbing."

I glared at him. "It was just a dream." I said

"What happened to you to have a dream that has you screaming for someone to get off of you," Sango asked.

I shook my head. "It is my burden to carry, none of yours," I said.

"Why are we traveling with this pure blood demoness anyway." Inuyasha asked. crossing his arms.

I frowned, before getting up. "I think it is time for me to travel on my own now anyway," I said, "You don't have to worry about traveling with this pure blood anymore." I turned to go.

"See what you did Inuyasha, your made her up set," Kagome scolded him.

I smiled. "I liked traveling with you guys, but what I am searching for, it is unsafe for you guys," I said looking at them with my Sapphire eyes. My cheeks had three black marks that go down my cheeks to my jaw line in swirls horizontally.

I had a Black crescent moon on my forehead with a star next to it and pale white skin with pale white hair.

I smiled sweetly, Having the guys blush scarlet. "Don't worry, as long as you guys are safe I will be happy." I turned and left.

I traveled for a while, hoping not to see Kazuro. He has lost his sanity. After learning we were from the future, He lost it and killed our family, little miyuki didn't stand a chance.

I ran for days, running my feel raw, I wore clothes similar to Kagome's but I wear a t shirt and a Short skirt, I have a kimono too, but it is not clean at the moment, I need to find a way to clean it. I was a noble so I am not used to cleaning my own clothes.

I collapsed, finally running myself exhausted.

I pulled myself to a tree, and sat down at the base.

I breathed deeply, I caught a peculiar scent, It was similar to Inuyasha's but also more different, It had no human in it.

I sighed, feeling very tired, I closed my eyes, not being able to keep them open any longer. Before I closed them all the way I caught a glimpse of long white hair.

I wrapped my tail around myself in order to keep warm.

I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Third person

* * *

Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of a figure of white, laying in the snow are he was walking by with Jaken and Rin, Who were bickering like always.

He grunted softly, telling them to stay where they were and be quiet.

He went to the figure, noting it to be, as rare as it was, a dog demoness, laying in the snow wrapped in her own tail. sleeping in a troubled slumber.

He noticed that her feet were bleeding, and raw, as though she has been running for a long time non stop.

He frowned at her, he bent down and lifted her up, He caught a scent of something familiar, He caught Inuyasha's scent on the girl.

He scowled and kept walking. He felt that the girl had no warmth to her what so ever.

She stirred slightly and mumbled whimpering.

He looked down at her, frowning.

Rin ran up to them.

"Sesshoumaru, who is that?" she asked rather loudly, waking the female demon from her troubled sleep.

"Huh," She moved her face from sesshoumaru's chest.

She looked up, He black markings and crescent moon visible. "Where am I," She questioned.

"You are in the forest," Jaken replied.

"Who are you?" she mumbled, glaring at him

"I am the great Jaken," the small frog demon said.

"And I'm Rin, that's Sesshoumaru," The small human child said gleefully pointed at the white haired male who was at the moment holing the white haired girl."Who are you?" Rin asked.

"My name is Yukiko Kori," The pale girl replied. slightly nervous.

"Can you walk?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

Yukiko looked down at her feet, seeing blood drip from them.

"I've had worse, I can walk," he set her down and she winced greatly, but held her head high.

'Just like the noble family she came from,' Sesshoumaru thought, frowning slightly.

Yukiko looked at him and smiled, though it turned to a grimace. "I best be going, it would be dangerous if you travel with me," She bowed. "Good day, my lord," she turned and smiled happily, though it was fake and started on her way.

When she was a good distance away, Sesshoumaru started to follow her.

He kept is scent hidden so she wouldn't notice that he was following her.

'This going to be interesting,' he thought.

* * *

**why is sesshoumaru following her, can anyone figure it out. I don't know yet if he will show her a kind side that only she will see or that everyone will see, but Almost everyone is going to be OOC because I haven't seen the show in god knows how long and I have never read the manga so please bare with me. I am trying to figure out the story line, I haven't written the story on paper and I don't plan on doing that so don't get your hopes up on early and steady updates so please just review and I will try to update faster**

**love**

**Dormant**


End file.
